My Doll
by arcoirisnorma
Summary: AU Omegaverse. La historia de amor entre Mika y Nito, un omega que no atrae a nadie y un Alpha poco común.


Nombre: My doll

Autor: arcoirisnorma (Pandora)

Advertencias: Lemmon, Omegaverse, Spoiler

Aclaraciones:

Aunque me basare en el universo del omegaverse, no tomare en cuenta la discriminación a los omegas en su totalidad e ignorare la ley de que todas las mujeres tiene pene en omegaverse, todas serán normales.

Se tiene que estar al día con los eventos hasta ahora que serian Star Festival y Philosopher's Guidance

Disclaimer: Ensemble Stars no me pertenece es propiedad de Happy Elements

P.O.V. Nito Nazuna

Desde que tengo memoria no importa como lo mires, alguien como yo nunca podría ser Alpha pero así es, en mis exámenes de genero salió Alpha no importa cuántos me hicieran, aun así tengo apariencia casi igual a la de una chica, no reacciono ante ninguna feromona de los omega, así que siempre les digo a todos que soy un beta, uno más del montón. Nunca entendí como un Alpha puede perder el control si encuentra con un omega en celo, hasta que lo conocí a él, la persona que tengo aquí acostada a mi lado, es la persona que más quiero en este mundo pero para él yo soy de lo peor que existe en este mundo.

Pero comencemos por el principio.

Yo había conseguido un lugar en la prestigiosa Academia Privada Yumenosaki, una escuela para producir los mejores y grandes idols, en mi primer año un chico llamado Shu Itsuki me propuso hacer una unidad fuera de lo común acepte sin dudarlo, su idea era magnifica pero no era completamente feliz aunque poco a poco ganábamos éxito realmente no me sentía libre sentía que Shu se exigía mucho y también a mí, en mi segundo año estaba casi seguro que mi vida sería seguir las ordenes de Shu para siempre, pues él siempre tenía la razón en todo lo que decía, pero conocí a alguien. Un fuerte olor a feromonas de omega llego a mi nariz, era la más dulce que había olido en mi vida en verdad quería descubrir de quien era el olor, el olor me guio a un chico mucho más alto que yo, de cabello verdoso y ojos de diferente color, pensé que era hermoso pero tenía que ayudarlo estaba comenzando su celo.

-¿Puedes pararte?- le pregunte mientras veía si nadie más se acercaba-

-No, olvide mi inhibidor, por favor puedes ayudarme-su rostro tenia lagrimas se veía que está sufriendo yo empecé a sentirme extraño-

-Lo siento yo soy Beta no tengo nada así, de seguro de que el profesor Sagami debería tener unos de emergencia en su consultorio, vamos te puedo ayudar-

Con un poco de suerte logro levantar, sus piernas temblaban mucho y no dejaba de sudar, pero su olor ese dulce aroma está apunto de enloquecerme, quería besarlo y tocarlo, esto es lo que sienten los Alphas, significa que estoy ligado a este chico, me pregunto si a Shu le gustara que yo sea Alpha que todo empiece a cambiar. Cuando llegamos a la enfermería, inmediatamente el profesor lo inyecto y se fue calmando un poco, el chico se quedó dormido casi al instante.

-Me alegro que lo hayas encontrado tú y no otro Alpha, eso olor es muy fuerte me sorprende que no haya atraído a otros- decía el profesor mientras se sentaba en su asiento- es una lástima se perderá de la ceremonia, tú deberías irte, el chico estará bien- toca mi cabeza- ¿tu estas bien?-

-Sí, solo preocupado por ese chico- lo miro de reojo dormido en la cama- volveré a la hora del almuerzo para ver si se encuentra bien, gracias- me inclino y salgo corriendo al baño. Por primera vez en mi vida tenía mi miembro duro ante las feromonas de un omega, ese olor fue tan delicioso, lo necesitaba o eso pensaba hasta que pude correrme con solo pensar en ese chico, estaba tan avergonzado a pesar de que no había nadie, me limpie y fue a encontrarme con Shu el cual me regaño por llegar tarde. Todo paso normal, nada fuera de lo común. A la hora del almuerzo fui corriendo a la enfermería pero no había nadie, ni el profesor, ni el chico, pensaban lo peor así que fui a las aulas de primero y lo vi nervioso comiendo lentamente de su bento, no hablaba con nadie, así que decidí acércame-

-Hola, ¿me recuerdas? –dije nervioso tratando de no tartamudear como siempre lo hacía -

-eh, si eres el beta que me ayudo, muchas gracias, olvide agradecerte solo me desmaye ante la inyección-

-No, no te preocupes, me alegra de que estés bien, soy Nito, Nazuna Nito- digo un poco nervioso ahora estaba todo normal acaso solo habrá sido por sus feromonas-

-Mucho gusto, Kagehira, Mika Kagehira espero que podamos hacer amigos- me dio una sonrisa la más hermosa que haya visto, acaso me enamore de este chico-

Me pase todo el almuerzo con él que se me olvido ir con Shu, me regañara cuando se entere de que no he comido su comida para mantener el peso adecuado, en eso momento no me regaño y tampoco le conté de Mika, era el primer secreto que le ocultaba a Shu. A la semana fueron las audiciones de los de primero, ellos demostrarían su talento y si una unidad los quería los adoptaría, casi todas las unidades estaban completas y muchos ya tenían un lugar asegurado, Mika había entrado por beca así que de seguro su talento era sorprendente, pero te pusiste tan nervioso no pudiste entonar ninguna nota o bailar con gracia, todos empezaron a criticarte y más por tu color de ojos, esos ojos que hacían perderme, estaba a punto de convencer a Shu pero él se paró y camino hacia el escenario te tomo de la cintura, miro tu cabello miro tus ojos y se le ilumino la mirada, ya había visto esa mirada antes, era cuando encontraba algo que le gustara, ¿acaso le gusto Mika?, se dio cuenta del olor tan dulce que desprende.

-Si nadie lo quiere yo sí, será una muñeca rota e inservible pero yo el gran maestro Shu Itsuki te arreglare y te hare brillar como la gran creación que eres- todo el mundo lo miro mal, había muchos en la escuela que no soportaban a Shu, no entiendo porque si él siempre tiene razón, Mika es hermoso y aunque ahora solo hayan visto sus defectos no quiere decir que no oculte algo magnifico dentro de él. Lo único que me alegraba de que Shu lo escogiera es que lo podía monopolizar, pero significa que algo también le gusta de él, yo quiero que Mika se enamore de mí y Shu hace las cosas más difíciles. Lo invito a vivir a su casa, le hace toda su ropa y a mí solo me queda ver como se enamoran. Y ese día llego el día en que me di cuenta que lo perdía.

-Nazuna-nii, Shu es Alpha ¿verdad?-

-Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Es que yo, creo que me estoy enamorando de él y como yo son un Omega puede que se fije en mí, ¿crees que pase eso?-

-No lo sé, Shu creo que está enamorado de alguien más- mentí en ese momento pero no sabría que mi mentira fuera realidad hasta más tarde, pero en ese momento si le rompía el corazón a Mika podría egoístamente apartarlo de Shu para tenerlo yo, pero el solo guardo silencio-

-Tal vez si me esfuerzo hare que se enamore de mí- digo con una sonrisa, su hermosa sonrisa-

¿Por qué Shu?, que tiene él, por qué siempre es el, yo quiero ser del que te enamores.

Sin dame cuenta mi voz empezó a cambiar habrá sido porque mi lado Alpha se despertó, aun no termino de desarrollarme o eso dicen los doctores aunque a veces odio mi aspecto infantil, cada vez pienso más y más en que será de mi futuro, no puedo seguir las ordenes de Shu pare siempre, Eichi y Tsumugi tienen razón, no puedo seguir dejando manipular por Shu, tengo que conseguir mi propia felicidad y también la tuya Mika no puedo dejar que Shu te siga utilizando como una de sus muñecas, lo he decidido hare mi propia unidad, aceptare el proyecto Ra*bits.

Recuerdo decirme mil y un veces que estaba en lo correcto que hacia lo correcto me di cuenta muy tarde que fui manipulado, Shu destroce a Shu, destroce todo lo que él había creado, todo fue mi culpa y Mika, mi dulce Mika, me miro con ojos de desprecio en ese momento sabía que ya no podría volver a Valkyrie nunca más y Mika ya no me veía como antes, todo lo que logre avanzar, fue en vano, eso solo hizo que Shu y Mika se unieran más, soy un completo tonto, como no me di cuenta de todo lo que planeaba Eichi. Pase al tercer año, de Valkyrie ya casi no había nadie que lo recordara y aunque sé que hacen presentaciones clandestinas, puedo ver a Mika esforzándose de más en sus trabajo de medio tiempo, todo eso lo hace por Shu, en verdad nunca tuve una oportunidad contra él, él si es todo un Alpha, tiene una familia en buena posición y no solo eso, es alguien que se hace respetar. Al pasar el año Valkyrie fue ganando fuerza, Shu me perdono, supongo que realmente estaba enamorado de mí, pero no puedo corresponderle, lo tomo muy bien, espero poder ser amigo de él, Valkyrie se mantuvo estable, estaba tan ansioso enfrentarlos en el evento de navidad, pero Shu se enfermó y Mika estaba tan desesperado, no dejaba de llorar, entonces hice algo que no creí volver hacer, busque desesperado en los vestuarios y lo encontré mi traje de Valkyrie, aún me queda perfecto, no sé si alegrarme o deprimirme de que no he crecido nada, así nunca podre atraerte como un Alpha. Cuando me acerque al escenario tu seguías llorando en los brazos de Arashi-chin, habrá sido un error, me empezaste a ver con ojos de odio y aunque me intentaba explicarte, tu no me hacías caso, solo podía ver en tu mirada tu odio, tus ganas de golpearme, merezco todo esto, te lastime demasiado aunque intente salvarte, nunca me dejaste decirte mis intenciones, ni mis razones, sigues sin querer escucharme, ¿cuánto más me vas a castigar con esta tortura?, Shu llego se veía enfermo pero aun así se alegró de verme, me digo lo que tenía que hacer y Mika le dijo que se comportaría, que actuara normal, se veía molesto pero por Shu lo hizo, le hizo caso, ¿por qué a mí no?, acaso Shu ya te marco, ya no tengo ninguna oportunidad de que me mires a mí, de que te entregues a mí y seas solo mío. Si, aun tenia oportunidad, no tenías ninguna marca en tu cuello lo pude ver mientras bailábamos y cuando te cambiaste de ropa.

Con todo esto en mente es malo aprovechar una pequeña oportunidad que tenga.

El día de tu cumpleaños fuiste a muchos lugares con Arashi-chin me sentí tan celoso pero sabía que no tenía de que preocuparme era omega al igual que tú y ya estaba marcado por un Alpha, es malo seguirlos pero tu celo estaba cerca y sabía que siempre olvidas tu inhibidor, aunque tal vez Arashi-chin tenga una extra, después de que se separarse, Mika fue una tienda de pasteles y otra de peluches, no importa como lo mire siempre es tan tierno, pero en ese momento pude olerlo…las feromonas de Mika, ese dulce olor, un olor a caramelos, es tan embriagador, tengo que salvarlo, esta en medio de la calle por suerte la casa de Shu estaba cerca.

-Nazuna-nii… ¿Qué haces?, suéltame- trataba de luchar pero su celo empezaba y lo ponía débil-

-No es el momento Mika, tenemos que ir a la casa de Shu – lo ayudaba a caminar pero cada vez se hacía más pesado. Porque tengo un cuerpo tan débil, como pudimos llegamos al departamento de Shu, Mika fue corriendo a su cuarto, supongo que fue a buscar su inhibidor, deje sus bolsas en el sofá y el pastel en el refrigerador, Shu no estaba en casa, eso es raro es muy ermitaño. Esa era mi posibilidad de hablar con Mika, de poder conversar con en él, así que lo decidí iba a enfrentarme contra él, pero no salía de su cuarto y aun su olor era muy fuerte, aun encerrado podía oler su arome que se hizo más fuerte, sin soportarlo abrí la puerta y ahí estaba, mi lindo Mika masturbándose en su cama.

-No entres, no me mires, lárgate, no quiero que me veas- se dejó de masturbar, tapándose con una cobija-

-¿Qué paso Kagehira?, ¿No tienes tu inhibidor?- preocupado me acerque lentamente, trataba de no volverme loco con su olor.

-Alguien me robo el ultimo que tenía, no podre para, por favor solo déjame solo, Nazuna un Beta como tu jamás podrá complacer a un Omega como yo…Shu llegara y arreglara esto- decía mientras se hundía mas en su cama.

Shu, Shu, Shu siempre Shu porque él y no yo.

-Te equivocas mi dulce Mika, yo soy un Alpha y quiero ser tu Alpha-

Estaba tan molesto que sin pensarlo comencé hacer algo que jamás me perdonaras, pero ya no podía evitarlo, tu olor era tan fuerte, despacio retire la cobija de tu rostro y vi tu mirada de deseo, eras un dulce que quería probar desde hace mucho tiempo, sin pensarlo comencé acariciar tu cuerpo por encima de la cobija mientras besaba tu barbilla, te negabas pero cuando subí a tus labios, no te apartaste, acaso tu necesidad te ganaba, metí mi lengua a tu boca, me dejabas jugar con tu lengua, poco a poco fui quitando la cobija que no me dejaba verte, tú ya te habías desnudado, yo solo tenía que hacer lo demás, que hombre tan patético soy, aun así yo continuaba, tú me pedias que parara pero yo no podía, solo deseaba una cosa marcarte como mío, aunque al principio te negabas tu cuerpo se fue liberando cada vez más a tal punto en que empezaste a corresponder a mis caricias y gemir solo para mí, solo yo podía escucharte en ese momento, tus gemidos eran tan hermosos como cuando cantabas, poco a poco me deshice de mis ropas sin dejar de atender tu necesitado cuerpo, completamente desnudo frotaba tu cuerpo contra el mío, tu no parabas de gemir y mojarte. De un momento a otro te volteé, te acomode para penetrarte levantando tus cadera, comencé a besar tu cintura bajando por tus glúteos, los abrí con delicadeza, tu no dejabas de gemir y soltar suspiros, me sonroje al pensar que te gustaba lo que así y sin pensarlo te comencé a masturba mientras lamia tu ano, ¿es normal un sabor y un olor tan exquisito?, cuando te considere listo, tome firmemente tus caderas y comencé a penetrarte, trataba de ser gentil pero entre más entraba, más quería marcarte, me contuve lo más que pude pero al final me deje llevar por mis instintos, se sentía tan bien no quería dejar de sentirte, estaba tan pedido que me acerque a su cuello y lo mordí sin pensarlo, sabia a tu sudor y a sangre abre mordido muy duro, por un momento me percate que Mika estaba llorando porque lloraba, en ese momento no me importo la respuesta, solo quería terminar de marcarlo, seguía con las embestidas hasta que me corrí al igual que él, lo sentía decaído más débil de lo normal cuando lo volteé ahí caí en cuenta del error que había cometido había violado a Mika y no solo eso lo obligue a ser mío, pero su mirada no me mostraba odio, será porque está en celo, acerque mi mano para acariciar tu mejilla y te compórtate igual que un gatito que me sonroje, lleve mis dedos a tu boca y tú los chupaste como si me aceptaras, entonces decidí ir de nuevo y me acerque a besarte de lengua volviendo a juntar nuestros cuerpo, frotándose, acaricie tus piernas y las puse alrededor de mi cintura, mi miembro acaricia tu entrada lentamente comencé a penetrarte, no había pasado tanto y ya estabas apretado de nuevo, ahora si lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba cada caricia que me dabas, cada beso, cada vez que decías mi nombre, acaso tú también me amabas o solo era por tu celo, aun podía oler tu aroma que me poseía, pero ya no quería hacerte más daño, no sé cuántas veces lo hicimos, solo el agotamiento pudo detenernos y aun así no seguíamos besando hasta caer dormidos.

Mi problema ahora, es que desperté y tú en cualquier momento lo harás, no se con reaccionaras no sé qué debo de hacer, nadie nunca me digo que hacer en estas situaciones, le podría llamar a Kuro y que me dé un consejo, él es un experto en esto siempre esta con Keito, también esta Uuki el controla perfectamente a Izumi…bueno más o menos…no olvídalo Uuki es el peor en este momento, que debería hacer, esta tan concentrado en mi crisis que no me di cuenta que las cobijas se movían, cuando me di cuenta Mika estaba despertando, lo vi, era tan tierno cuando despertaba al igual como un niño pequeño, aún estaba acostumbrándose a todo, yo no me movía para nada no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar, de repente se toca la nuca, siente la marca de mi mordida, se sorprende voltea lentamente a verme, se sorprende aún más de lo que ya estaba como si analizara la situación, después se mira a él y su mirada cambia de confundido a desagrado

-Largarte- dijo secamente-

-Mika espera por favor, tienes que tomar todo esto con calma y...-

-Largarte ahora mismo- me grito con furia pude ver su mirada era de ira pura, sin saber que más hacer me vestí lo más rápido que pude mientras él se hacía bola en la cama, intenta acercarme pero no pude solo me pude marchar en silencio en ese momento.

¿Qué debo hacer en este momento?, si las cosas eran malas entre nosotros yo las acabo de empeorar.

Continuara


End file.
